Memories in the Rain (OVA)
__NOWYSIWYG__ Memories in the Rain jest pierwszym OVA Bleacha. Jest to specjalny odcinek pokazany w trakcie Jump Festa 2004 Anime Tour zorganizowanym w Japonii, a później wydany na DVD jako odcinek pilotażowy serialu. W innej wersji to odcinki 8 i 9 anime, lecz ta specjalna wersja opiera się głównie na uczuciach Ichigo dotyczących śmierci matki. Opis Odcinek OVA zaczyna się walką Ichigo Kurosakiego z Grand Fisherem, zanim go tnie, zostaje pokazany jako dziecko 6 lat temu. Pewnego deszczowego dnia, podczas gdy Ichigo i jego matka Masaki Kurosaki spacerowali przy brzegu rzeki i nagle chłopiec spostrzega dziecko będące zbyt blisko brzegu. Kiedy on chce je uratować, ale po chwili scena kończy się martwą matką chroniącego syna przed czymś. W szkole, kiedy Orihime Inoue rozmawiała z przyjaciółkami o pracy artystycznej, spotyka Ichigo wchodzącego do klasy. Dziewczyna wita się z nim a Ichigo reaguje podobnie, będąc jednocześnie na pozór zadowolonym. Tatsuki Arisawa opowiada, że Ichigo tłumi swoje uczucia oraz że jutro go nie będzie w szkole. thumb|left|190px|Rodzina Kurosaki w czasie wędrówki do grobu Masaki Następnego dnia, rodzina Kurosakich wybiera się do grobu Masaki. Kiedy Isshin - głowa rodziny zostaje odesłany na dół za swoje typowe zachowanie, zauważają Rukię Kuchiki. Po chwili Ichigo zgarnia ją i udają się w cichsze miejsce a tam rozmawiają o przyczynie śmierci matki Ichigo. Kiedy pada słowo "Hollow" Ichigo wścieka się, że zawsze Rukii przychodzi jej do głowy zawsze to i stwierdza, że to on spowodował śmierci swojej mamy po czym ucieka. Po chwili, gdy reszta rodziny modli się przy nagrobku, Kuchiki obserwuje ich na wzniesieniu, wtedy po chwili duchowy telefon informuje o obecności Hollowa w tej okolicy. Grand Fisher atakuje siostry Kurosakiego - Karin i Yuzu. Kiedy miał zamiar zjeść Yuzu, zostaje zatrzymany przez Rukię. Kiedy ona próbuje zyskać na czasie, czeka na pojawienie się Ichigo, który w tym czasie widzi postać przypominającą Masaki i zaczyna myśleć o starych wspomnieniach. Okazuje się, że to nie ona tylko ta dziewczynka, która była tego feralnego dnia. thumb|right|190px|Grand Fisher przywołuje obraz Masaki Hollow idzie po rodzinę Kurosakiego, ale po chwili pojawia się Ichigo będąc w formie Shinigami i po chwili atakuje go. W czasie walki dowiaduje się, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć matki i prosi Rukię, aby się nie wtrącała. W czasie walki Ichigo przegrywa z nim, ponieważ jest silniejszym Hollowem niż inne. Po chwili Grand Fisher przekształca swoją przynętę w kształt Masaki, aby bardziej go dobić emocjonalnie. Pomimo rozpaczy Ichigo, Hollow przebija go. Pomimo takiego ciosu, Ichigo ostro wścieka się na Hollowa, że chce za pomocą imitacji jego matki oszukać go, po czym tnie Grand Fishera mocno go raniąc. Po chwili przeciwnik przekształca się w dziewczynkę, którą Ichigo chciał uratować ją tamtego dnia i następnie ucieka. Tej samej nocy, w czasie rozmowy Ichigo z Isshinem na temat śmierci Masaki. Jego ojciec mówi mu, żeby żyć pełnią życia, ponieważ tak matka by tego chciała. Po tej rozmowy, Ichigo zwraca się do Rukii, że chce być silniejszym i bronić wszystkich przed Hollowami. Sekwencja końcowa Zostają ukazani wszyscy z Gotei 13. Występujące postacie # Ichigo Kurosaki # Grand Fisher # Masaki Kurosaki (wspomnienie) # Tatsuki Arisawa # Michiru Ogawa # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Kon # Jūshirō Ukitake (wspomnienie) # Kaien Shiba (wspomnienie) Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grand Fisher Użyte moce i techniki Techniki walki wręcz * Ciekawostki * Tite Kubo, twórca Bleacha podkładał głos Konowi w czasie tego specjalnego odcinka tylko w dwóch kwestiach zamiast Mitsuaki Madono - oryginalnej seiyū. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki